Looking Beneath The Darkness
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: An exploration of Joy's dream turned nightmare. May become M rated later on,and is connected to Raindrops.
1. Interlude

_This wasn't your average dream, hell, it wasn't even a dream. Dreams to me are happy things, lighthearted things full of positivity and sometimes if they are dark, they're usually messages of the sort, telling you something you aren't very aware of in your waking life. That's how I had interpreted it for years, since my childhood. I may be snarky, I may be a little negative…alright, much too negative at times, but I dream often. My mum always said that I had a wild imagination, so I ran with that when it came to describing my dreams and their meanings. I will tell you of my nightmare….and do believe me, it was a nightmare. And it didn't help that I was sleeping off the flu, which was absolutely dreadful. Oh…enough of that let me get to my story. Here it is….my darkness, word from word. Oh and I prefer to be called Joy by the way…only Victoria can call me Reyjoyla. Victoria and my mum. Here is my account of what happened._

The breeze swaying the trees gently as I run across the grass, apparently running from something, perhaps the unknown, in none other than my nightgown. Looking down at my feet, I notice I am barefoot. Everything felt so realistic; I feel the blades of the Bermuda grass between my toes, a light breeze against my long dark hair, which fell past my shoulders. The sunshine beamed brilliantly from in between the trees. Surrounding the trees was a giant clear blue lake. I glance at the crystal clear water, watching as it ripples gently from the light breeze which still blew. I look around, the bright sun beaming happily down on me, casting light against my windblown hair, and I smile, admiring the beauty of this dreamscape. Suspicious though, I had a strong feeling this excitement wouldn't last for long. It was determined that I might as well enjoy this delight while I still could. Feeling a chill against my shoulders, I shiver, and look around for anything that might have been behind me. There wasn't anything there, so I just turn around, smile and head into the forest.


	2. Deeper and Deeper

Hiding between the gaggle of trees was a small cabin. The cabin was rustic, built from the same pine trees that were scattered all over what appeared to be a forest. Taking a quick whiff of the fresh outdoors, I spy a fog ahead. It was thick, murky and hard to see in front of. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing. This was unfamiliar territory for me. I was not home, definitely not Cleveland home, and I was absolutely clueless as to where I was. Was it possible a when? I had to be dreaming. The world I was in just seemed so dreamlike, it just had to be a dream. _It just had to. _Looking around, I try desperately to figure out where or _when _exactly I was. And the fog looming in the background wasn't helping in the slightest.

Walking towards the cabin, I was finding it hard to see through the thick, very dense fog . Hell, I couldn't see five feet in front of me. I get in touch with my senses, in hopes I could find my way out. Carefully I walk through, and although I am unable to see because of the fog's thickness, I hear everything clearly. I hear the crunching of what sounded like leaves between my boots. I feel the mud squish against the strong soles of my boots. Apparently, I now was wearing boots. It was odd because, moments ago, I was wearing no shoes whatsoever. Finally getting through the fog,, I could see my way through, including the cabin up ahead. I then look down, and notice I was no longer in nightgown. I was wearing a nice blouse and jeans, complete with a jacket. This particular jacket was much like one I had hanging in my closet. No wait…that _was_ the exact jacket in my closet. I hadn't yet worn it, as it wasn't cold enough just yet. Brushing past the green shrubs I head closer to the cabin. I place my hand against one of the logs, feeling the contours of the log. I even catch a whiff of the heavy pine scent. We were surrounded by lots of fir and spruce.

'Oh my…that's strong,' I say, crinkling my nose in utter disgust at the strong smell, and I head towards the window.

Peering in, I notice it is uninhabited. It sat alone, unattended, with no other cabins in close proximity. Looking around, I try to find out if there was any sign of human or animal life nearby. There was no sign, and I reach for the door, and jiggle the handle, finding it to be loose.

'This is easier than I thought,' I say, murmuring under my breath,' Too easy.'


	3. Familiarity

Tick tock went the ancient clock in the dark hallway. It appeared to be a grandfather clock, much like the one I knew as a child. It was at my grandparents' mansion in West Sussex, the place I stayed every summer as a child. Stepping in front of the clock, I note that the clock is old and weathered, unlike the last time I saw that clock, at that time in my childhood, it was more polished and wasn't as worn as it appeared here. The clock struck midnight, and hearing the chimes, they sounded just as aged as they did when I was a young child. I feel a chilling breeze gently creep up against my shoulders, and shiver. Spotting an heirloom that looks oddly familiar to me, I pick up what appears to be my grandfather's pocket watch. Vaguely, I recall how it never worked when Grandfather was alive, it was always explained that it was too costly to buy another battery, so it just sat there, no longer used to tell time, but used as a fashion statement of her grandparents' era. Picking it up, I open it. Much to her surprise, I hear it faintly ticking.

'Odd, you've never seemed to work before,' I say, my eyebrow raised with suspicion of the fact that a known heirloom was suddenly ticking faintly, like it had always worked before. Setting it down, I hear a familiar voice echoing in the distance. My ears perk up, recognizing the voice, but because of the echoes, was unable to fully put the pieces together to figure out whose voice it actually was.

_'Joy…you must wake up…please, please wake up…'_

I hear the voice echoing in the distance. Once again, my ears perk up, and I turn around, facing what was now a dark corridor. I could see a couple of doors to choose from, and from one of the doors, I see a light coming out of it. I head towards it, curious as to what is there. But then it hits me, this is all a dream. And I, Reyjoyla Scroggs had an advantage…this was merely a dream, and there was something good about dreams. I could exercise control over my dreams. Something must have changed in that moment of discovery, because I was no longer staring at the woods; hell, I wasn't even staring at a green paradise. It was pure nothingness I was staring at. Only the fog remained. Again, the familiar voice echoed in the distance.

_'Joy…please, please wake up…'_

I now recognized the voice. It was indeed a familiar voice to me, and I smile warmly.

**_It sounded an awful lot like Victoria's voice._**

_'Victoria, is that you?' _


	4. Nurse Victoria

I call out Victoria's name multiple times, hearing the name echo against the nothingness again and again. I smile at hearing Victoria's rich warm voice. A response is heard, somehow, Victoria has heard me, because she responds.

'Joy…good…sweetheart, it's me, Victoria….open your eyes…'

**I call out again into the darkness.**

_'I can't, Tori, I can't…'_

At that moment, I hear another version of Victoria's voice, although this one is much closer to me, as if Victoria was right there alongside me. Turning around, I find a silhouette of what appeared to be a woman. The person steps out of the darkness, and sure enough, it's Victoria.

_'Victoria?'_

Victoria walks over to me. 'I'm just a figment in your dream. Remember, sweetie…you can control your dreams. Apparently, you need me.'

I breathe a sigh of relief at a familiar face. I must have been dreaming and the dream happened to involve Victoria. Yeah, that's it…that makes complete sense. Dream Victoria was correct. I could control my dreams and what exactly happens…but so far, I felt as if I didn't have that much control over my dream.

I was feeling as if I lost that control from the moment of entrance. Suddenly, I feel unusually dizzy and worn out. I spy a bed, and flop down on it, my breathing shallow and labored. A warm feverish feeling comes across my body, I feel tired, I feel worn, and as fast as I flopped on the plush bed, I soon fell asleep. Victoria stands over her, the dream version, and is at a loss as to what to do. I lay there, sweating profusely, my breathing beginning to weaken.

Rushing to my side, Victoria runs to grab a bowl. She fills it with ice cold water, and then looks around for something to dab my forehead with. Quickly, she grabs a nearby towel, and dabs it in the ice cold water, and presses it against my flushed face. Gently she dabs my forehead, but slowly moves to dab my cheeks and even my neck, in an attempt to lower my temperature. I shiver from the cold water touching my fire warm skin. I look down at my arm, finding what appeared to be a rash.

_'What the hell is this?'_

Victoria, still profusely dabbing my feverish skin looks at the rash. She raises an eyebrow.

'Hon, that's a rash. We got to treat it, but there's nothing to treat it.' Victoria's words echoed in the still of nothingness, and I processed the words, my mind growing with worry. I look down at my legs, finding they were covered in the same rash. Biting my lip, I worry about what is truly wrong with me. This was no ordinary dream. I hear Victoria scream.

_ 'Victoria, what is the matter?'_

Victoria, visibly shaken, she hands me a nearby mirror. I take it from her, and look. My eyes were no longer those beautiful brown eyes which sparkled in sheer happiness. They were almost cat eyes, and green. I shriek, and looks at my hands, my manicured tips now claws.

'I'm some sort of bloody monster!' I shriek, and Victoria jumps, still visibly shaken. Taking the mirror again, I am checking my teeth…I find my perfectly pearly white veneers replaced by fangs of some sort…and they were dripping with blood. Victoria pales, as she doesn't like blood. She looks weary and almost sickly just from watching the crimson blood drip against what was no longer grass but pale white tile.

'Tori, are you alright?' I hiss, but then cover my mouth, realizing that my voice changed, it sounded almost snake like. Victoria backs away, visibly shaking from fear, and pale as a ghost from seeing this transformation. I pick up the mirror a third time, and stare into it. The mirror shatters, and I screech loudly.

_ 'Oh god, I look hideous!'_

**_The words echo and soon it all ends as fast as it began._**


	5. Fear

Joy still quite feverish and sick was tossing and turning in her bed, her sheets damp from the sweat. She looks around to find the room empty, and then nervously clutches a pillow. _'I don't want to lose my looks; I don't want to get older!' _

Victoria peers in, and sees Joy writhing in her bed. She runs to her side, taking her hand, holding it against her chest. 'Joy, we cannot stop the aging process. Everyone gets older, and Botox may prolong it, but we do age regardless.' This was coming from the woman who wanted plastic surgery a year ago to lift everything. Joy looks at her, raising an eyebrow.

'A year ago, you would have never said that, Victoria. I know how you are about your looks.'

Victoria smiles, and gently squeezes Joy's hand. 'Elka taught me a lot in the last three years, hasn't she?'

Joy nods and smiles warmly, even though she was still feeling awfully tired and slightly feverish.

'I have to agree with you there. She may be cantankerous, but she sure knows her stuff.'

Victoria looks at her. 'Wow, Joy…three years ago you hated her guts. What's with the sudden change of heart?'

Joy turns on her side, lying against her feathered pillow. Elka was more like a mother to her than her real one was. Even though Elka acted quite similarly to her own mum, she still showed more care to her than her own ever did. Her mother was too concerned with appearances. She wasn't concerned about spending time with her only daughter, her only child.

'I don't know…maybe it's just I'm learning to actually be less snarky?' Victoria smiles sweetly, stroking Joy's hair gently, brushing stray bangs away from her face.

'That sounds about right…now why don't you try and get some rest.'

_And I did so, smiling at the comfort of Victoria's warm, sweet kindness. I close my eyes dreaming of happy things, happy positive things and hope to never have that nightmare ever again. Well, it could happen again, but not if I don't stop it first. I do, after all have control over how my dreams begin, what happens in the middle and how I want them to end. I am the writer of my dreams. I can control what I want to do, and where I want to be. The world is my oyster in dream world. It's not only my oyster there, it's my oyster everywhere. _

**_It's time to crawl out from beneath the darkness of my nightmares, and step into the light of my dreams and revel in my happiness._**


End file.
